


27 Hot Messes

by Heartithateyou



Series: Sci-fi lesbian rom-coms [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 27 Dresses - Freeform, All fluff no feels, Bi Buffy, Buffy Season Seven, Coming Out, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Lesbian Faith, No Lesbians Die, Random & Short, Randomness, Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Set in season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Faith is living at Buffy's, they've kind of become besties, and Buffy has a habit of keeping old bridesmaid dresses.So if you were ever wondering what would happen if 27 dresses took place in the Buffyverse, you have found the incredibly specific crossover you were looking for!Welcome to the sci-fi lesbian rom-com you never knew you needed!





	27 Hot Messes

“What the fuck is this?” Faith says incredulously as she opens the closet further.

Crap. Double crap.

“That’s nothing, quit snooping.” She says lamely, hoping some monster or another will be charging through the door right now. Ever since she and Faith had weirdly made up, they had actually become kind of good friends.

It helped that they were both working on coaching the potentials, it gave them something to bond over and gripe about and she appreciated her help more than she would say.

But sometimes, like when she and Faith were dying laughing at something dumb, she felt this weird feeling that made her want to sprint out of the room and away from whatever was causing that weirdness.

She wasn’t sure what it was, no matter how many times she had tried to put a name on it. It was something new but also weirdly familiar, kind of like living something you had a dream about.

Maybe that feeling was normal around someone who betrayed you and you stabbed a bit and now you lived with.

“Oh no, I need to see this. Out of all of the monsters we’ve fought, this might be the ugliest.” Faith says with a devilish grin as she pulls out a green and blue mess of a dress.

“Hey, that’s on Anya!” She says, wincing at the bridesmaid dress. Time has done nothing to diminish the ugliness of it, if anything it had made it worse. It seemed to stand on its own with the fabric it was made out of and practically glowed in the dark.

“Makes sense, this is a dress only a demon could love.” Faith says as she twirls it on the hanger, the ruffles sticking out straight from the dress. She was loving this way too much.

“Now that you’ve gotten the full effect, can you put it back?” She asks, hoping her tone sounds commanding rather than dying to end the embarrassment.

“Okay, okay don’t get your panties in a twist.” Faith says, opening the closet wider to shove the dress back in.

“Don’t bring my panties into this.” She mumbles quietly, wondering why she felt her cheeks blush slightly.

“Wait, is that more crinoline I see?” Faith asks as she looks back with a smirk. She tries not to let out a groan as she remembers the handful of bridesmaid dresses that are also in the closet.

“I’m surprised you know what crinoline is.” Is the only reply she can think of, she knows how hideous those dresses are and honestly can’t think of a way to defend them.

“Why do you have these? In case there’s some hideous 80’s revival?” Faith asks, the gleam in her eyes betraying the fact that she is obviously loving this misery.

“They’re bridesmaid dresses, you don’t throw them out. No matter how truly hideous they are.” She mumbles, her words sounding lame even to her own words. She knew they were ugly and she had no use for them, but every time she tried to chuck them, something stopped her. That little sentimental part of her that still cried at weddings and was hoping that maybe one day she’ll meet her forever person.

“Why? In case you might wear it again?” The other woman asks with a laugh, pawing through the dresses. There may be one that has shoulder pads.

“Saying something like that reminds me you were evil once.” She says with a small laugh despite herself. No matter how salty she might get with the other woman, it seems like lately she was also the one person who could always get her to smile, despite all of the shit going on.

“Hilarious. Now are we going to talk about your bridesmaid dress hoarding addiction, or should I let the potentials play dress up in these?” Faith says as she twirls yet another 80’s confection in front of her. She was pretty sure that was from when she was a junior bridesmaid in her aunt’s wedding where one of the groomsman mooned the crowd during his toast.

“Don’t make me stake you. So they may be some of the most hideous dresses ever sewn, but I had some good times in those.” She says, feeling slightly sentimental, even if it was over polyester.

“Didn’t Xander leave Anya at the altar.” Faith asks, quirking her eyebrow. 

“I said some.” She says with a laugh. Maybe that one should get a ritualistic burning.

“If you want memories, take a photo. Or better yet, just use your brain.” Faith says, holding up a dress to herself in the mirror. She couldn’t even begin to picture Faith in something that pink and poufy.

“Some people are sentimental, believe it or not.” She says with an eye roll.

“Aww you’re a big old softie slayer. Let me see you in one.” Faith says, shoving Anya’s bridesmaid dress at her.

“I’d rather die again.” She says as she edges away from the dress.

“I’ll try on this big pink thing if you do.” Faith says, holding up the silken nightmare in her hand.

“Fine. But just so you know, I’m telling Giles I think you’re turning to the dark side again.” She says with a laugh, unable to resist seeing Faith in possibly the most hideous of all the dresses.

“Ha! Good luck with that. Now, let me see all the ruffled turquoise glory.” Faith says, shoving the hanger into her hand. 

“Its emerald and cerulean.” She argues lamely, turning to take off the sweats and t-shirt she’s wearing. Normally she would go into another room to change, but the chances of finding an empty room in this house were slim to none, and she didn’t want to run the risk of someone else seeing her in this dress.

“You’re not helping your case. Are those your panties?” Faith asks, laying on the bed as she quirks an eyebrow. 

“Are you checking me out while I change?” She bites back, not wanting to let Faith see her squirm. 

“Couldn’t help it Summers. And I’m pretty sure those are mine.” Faith says as she rolls on the bed to take a closer look. She tries to ignore the way her heart starts to race and focuses on the hideous dress in front of her.

“Well now I need to take a bath in some holy water.” She mumbles, quickly stepping into the dress and trying to zip it up quickly. But the more she tries to drag up the zipper, the more it refuses to move. 

“Maybe just get a priest’s blessing. For a slayer, you’re really struggling with that.” Faith says, obvious to her discomfort.

“Silk is difficult.” She says, wondering why her hand is shaking as she tries to close the dress. 

“Let me get it, this quickly passed from hilarious to depressing.” Faith says with a sigh as she stands up from the bed.

She quickly crowds in close, using one hand to hold the dress close and the other to gently tug the zipper up. She tries to ignore the shiver that runs up his spine as Faith’s hand travels up her back, ghosting over it gently.

“Defeated the undead and getting taken down by a zipper.” Faith says quietly, her breath ghosting over her neck.

“There. Happy?” She says as she jerks away, desperate to make some space between them.

“Oh my gosh, you have no idea. It’s somehow even tackier on.” Faith says with a laugh as she runs her eyes over her body.

“For someone who dresses like a goth in the 90’s, you have really strong fashion criticism.” She says, crossing her arms in front of her. She feels oddly exposed with Faith’s eyes roaming over her.

“Black never goes out of style.” Faith counters with a smirk.

“Agree to disagree. Can I change out of this now?” She asks desperately, already reaching her arm around to undo the zip.

“After I take a pic.” Faith says as she darts for her phone.

“Don’t you dare.” She says, rushing over to knock the phone back onto the bed.

“Oh relax, I’m sure there are tons of pics of you in that already!” Faith says as she reaches across the bed for the phone again.

“Trust me, they have been hunted down and destroyed, give me the phone Faith!” She says desperately as she nearly climbs on top of Faith to get the phone.

“Ow, how can you move that quickly in that dress?” Faith asks as she tries to roll away to keep the phone in her grip.

“It’s weirdly comfortable okay?” She admits, finally getting her hand on the phone and trying to jerk it out of her hand. Instead, she hangs on with a death grip and rolls on top of her as she tries to roll away with the phone.

“You’re… on top of me.” She mutters gently. The feeling she tries to run from immediately appears, this time so strong and overwhelming she can’t try to ignore it.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Accident.” Faith whispers back, making no effort whatsoever to move. Her eyes just keep roaming over her face and her body.

“You’re still… on top of me.” She whispers, unable to move. All she can do is focus on the feeling of the other woman on top of her, the way her t-shirt is exposing her shoulder, the smell of the guava shampoo she borrowed.

And that feeling that she can’t quite explain, but suddenly she gets it a lot more.

“It’s still an accident.” Faith whispers, bringing her face even closer.

“Faith…” She whispers, wanting her closer and further all at the same time. She feels them skating dangerously close to the edge they may not be able to come back from.

“Shhh…” Faith says as she closes the distance between them, presses her lips against hers.  
The kiss is surprisingly soft and gently, the opposite of what you think of when you think of Faith. Yet it’s so incredibly perfect, how soft her lips were, softly grazing against hers, as her hands gently tangle in her hair. 

She pulls back slightly, looking deep into her eyes as though searching for an answer. She raises her head up slightly and kisses her again, wrapping her arms around her to pull her against her again.

Suddenly the door bursts open as Xander begins looking around the room, breaking their kiss as they look at him.

“Have you guys seen my…” Xander begins to ask before stopping suddenly, his jaw dropping open.

“Xander, get out!” She yells, throwing a pillow at him.

“This is going to sound weird, but I had this exact dream once-“ Xander begins to ramble, his feet still firmly planted in the same spot.

“Xander, I will kick your ass-“ Faith begins, looking around for something else to throw at him.

“Even that, same in the dream! I’m like a prophet or something! Okay, I’m gonna gay- I mean go.” Xander says as he finally moves towards the door, giving them an awkward thumbs up before shutting the door.

“So that was…” She begins, wondering if Faith is about to get off her and say this a bad idea.

“Something we should do again?” Faith says with a Cheshire grin before leaning in again to kiss her.

And again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!
> 
> This will soon become part of a sci-fi lesbian rom-com crossover series <3


End file.
